Swaptale - A continuation
by Viylu04
Summary: Summary: As Scotchtapeoffcial has sadly discontinued 'Swaptale,' I decided to give continuing it a shot. I highly recommend checking out the original comic on Tumblr. At the end of their respective journeys, Chara and Frisk are transported to each others' timeline. Chaos will ensue, and a dear friend will die.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Swaptale

Genre: Gaming - fantasy

Characters: Frisk, Chara, Sans

Summary: As Scotchtapeoffcial has sadly discontinued 'Swaptale,' I decided to give continuing it a shot. I highly recommend checking out the original comic at _. At the end of their respective journeys, Chaara and Frisk are transported to each others' timeline. Chaos will ensue, and a dear friend will die.

* * *

Chapter one; Pilot

(A.N.); To whom it may concern, this part is all Scotchtapeofficial's work, transcribed into chapter/word formatting. I give him full credit, check out the original at _. If, by any chance, they are reading this, I apologize for not asking permission. I'm not quite sure how you go about it on tumblr, 'cuz I'm a noob.

' _Oh, Flowey…'_ Frisk gave a sad smile at his hunched form.

"Just kill me." He turned away, the burden of many crimes on his… leaves.

Frisk took a step closer, willing him to accept them. They had never killed a monster, and wasn't about to start now. They, were a true pacifist.

However, in a different timeline, things had taken a darker turn. A human stood in a beautiful hall, golden light filtering through the glass. It reflected off the dusty knife in hand, and unveiled the bloodied scratches and burns on their body. Tangled hair whipping around, Chara's blue soul was thrown to the ground. Wild eyes that were the window to a demon that roared inside, but cried in pain.

An opponent stood before her, unmoved by the gritted teeth or outburst. He was here for vengeance, vengeance for his fallen brother and comrades. But even he was getting tired. "just back off."

The "and die, and never come back" was unspoken, but there.

Chara picked herself up, and limped forward. The skeleton braced himself to dodge another swing.

As one smashed her fight button, another chose to have mercy and spare. And that's when it happened. A glitch, an error, call it what you like, but suddenly that gentle hand was above the abused fight button in the bloody hall, while the one covered in dust was facing the shell of her best friend.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I'm not that good at writing, and I'll update within the week. Maybe even tomorrow…

-Mirriashi


	2. Chapter 2: The Swap

Swaptale

Genre: Gaming - fantasy

Characters: Frisk, Chara, Sans

Summary: As Scotchtapeoffcial has sadly discontinued 'Swaptale,' I decided to give continuing it a shot. I highly recommend checking out the original comic at Tumblr. At the end of their respective journeys, Chaara and Frisk are transported to each others' timeline. Chaos will ensue, and a dear friend will die.

* * *

Chapter 2; The Swap

' _Huh…?'_

"What the FUCK."

" _Wh_ ER _e a_ M I _?'_

Frisk looked up to meet a familiar skull. "S...Sans? What's-" A thigh bone shot at them, which they barely sidestepped. They'd gotten good at dodging, lately.

"What's going on?!" Panic became apparent in their voice. With an icy glare and a glowing eye, one who Frisk called a friend was charging a floating dragon skull. It looked like it was preparing to shoot a laser!

Shoot it did, and Frisk was so shocked that they forgot to dodge. A burning, searing pain wracked their soul, leaving them with only one health point.

' _That was meant to kill!'_ Frisk realized. ' _To kill ME!'_ Whatever had gotten to Sans, it didn't look like he was going to snap out of it soon.

"H-heeeEEELP!" They shouted. Tears streamed down their face. "Mom! Papyrus!"

Sans' eye flickered upon hearing his brother's name.

"Alphys?! Undyne?" Two pinpricks of light replaced that haunting blue one as it was snuffed out.

"...Asgore?"

Sans looked down at the human, the hateful expression now confused.

"S...somebody, please help me..."

*... but nobody came.

As Frisk lay sobbing, a tear that was not theirs fell to the ground. They looked up at Sans.

"i don't get it."

More teardrops followed. "if there's some sorta punchline i'm missing, then by all means, fill me in, kid."

Now, even the white pupils disappeared. "calling for them like you meant it… ya got a sick sense o' humor, y'know?"

"pretending like none of it happened… pretending you're innocent..."

"when yOu FuCKiNG KiLLED EVERYONE, YOU SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!" He seemed to be hyperventilating, shudders convulsing his body. The water pouring out of his eye sockets became a steady river of grief.

Frisk watched, thoroughly baffled. They kept pinching themself, convinced they were having a nightmare. "What do you mean? I didn't kill anyone! Everybody's fine, you were just with them!"

"Why're you so upset?! What's wrong?"

No answer. Frisk let their friend compose himself first. Sans turned away, and let out a frustrated breath. "...something isn't right here."

' _Ya THINK?'_ Frisk thought. ' _My friend stopped being lazy, accuses and tries to kill me for crimes I'd never even think of committing! None of the others came to my rescue! DUH, SOMETHING'S WRONG!'_

"you're… not the same person I was just fighting, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I-I don't… know what you mean..."

Giving them a skeptical look, "what were you doing, just before now?"

"I was sparing Flowey… but when I looked down, my hand was over the 'fight' button," their voice cracked. "and when I looked up... it was you instead."

"Why were you crying? What's wrong, Sans?" 'W _hat have I done to make you wish for my death?'_

' _welp.'_ The former comedian passed a hand over his face, trying to muster up a smile. It came out more like a grimace. "heh. sorry, kiddo." His mind was running a million miles per hour, going over everything he and Gaster learned about timelines. Nothing, not an _iota_ of information, ever even _hinted_ at something like _this_. "it appears there's been a bit of a… mix-up. " A hand extended, a stranger helped up. ' _this timeline's definitely screwed._ '

* * *

Presenting; Chapter two! A bit longer than the last, did I do good? ;p

-Mirriashi


	3. Chapter 3: IT'S CHARA

Swaptale

Genre: Gaming - fantasy

Characters: Frisk, Chara, Sans

Summary: As Scotchtapeoffcial has sadly discontinued 'Swaptale,' I decided to give continuing it a shot. I highly recommend checking out the original comic at _. At the end of their respective journeys, Chaara and Frisk are transported to each others' timeline. Chaos will ensue, and a dear friend will die.

* * *

Chapter 3; IT´S CHARA

*Meanwhile…

Chara glared daggers at a golden flower. The reanimated corpse of a friend. "Asriel."

The flower reeled back, as if hit. "Ch- Chara?"

"I thought I told you… to STAY OUT OF MY WAY." Hopes dashed, he became frightened.

"WHERE DID HE GO? WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SKELETON?!"

"I-I don't-"

"USELESS!" And the frightened faced formed tears. This wasn't Chara, Chara would never hurt-

"Why're you here? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FIGHT BUTTON?"

"YOU CAN'T MESS WITH THE TIMELINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE DETERMINATION! "

To avoid being stabbed, Flowey popped underground. Chara narrowed her eyes. ' _Coward.' "_ Get back here! WHERE'S SANS?"

"you called?" Readying her knife, the demon turned around. What- no, _who_ approached her made the weapon clatter to the ground.

"what's wrong, buddy?" Mother, the idiot skeleton, Undyne, Alphys. They… they were _alive_.

"you like you've seen a ghost."

Chara's eyes widened, they weren't- what- how-?

"What is the matter, my child?" Toriel asked, her voice full of concern. Chara shifted back, a memory surfacing...

" _You… really hate me that much?"_

"N-no…"

Papyrus inched forward. "HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU AFRAID?"

" _I BeLIeVe In yOu!"_

"S'okay, Pap, I have that effect on people." Undyne smirked.

" _The world will LIVE ON!"_

Chara shivered, reaching for their knife. "Why… Are yOu StILL ALIVE!?" Papyrus put a hand to his chin. "WHY HUMAN, HOW PHILOSOPHICAL!"

" _I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"_

Alphys laughed. "I-is this an existential crisis? Don't worry, I get those t-too."

" _U-Undyne has f-f-fallen! We n-need to e-evacuate!_ "

A shadow passed over the child's face as she picked herself up, knife in hand. "My name isn't ´ _FRISK´_..."

"IT'S _CHARA_!" She rushed at the group. "AND YOU'RE IN MY WAY!"

* * *

-Dun Dun Dun! -

-Mirriashi


	4. Chapter 4: It's Frisk

Chapter 4; I'm Frisk

' _A… mix-up?'_

"yeah." Frisk gave a start, they hadn't realized that they'd been thinking out loud. Sans dug a hand into his right pocket, drawing out a hot cat. "here, eat this. it'll help you regain some health."

They took it, but didn't eat it. Were they waiting for something…?

"You're not my Sans, are you?"

Beads of sweat formed on his skull while the human rambled. "I mean, a hot cat? Usually you try to fool me with a 'hot dog' first. Which turns out to be a water sausage in a bun."

"Your hand didn't even have a whoopie cushion in it!"

"You didn't say 'Boné appétite' or 'sorry for trying to kill you'." They looked up questioningly.

"..."

Pressing harder, they said, "I think… something's happened in my timeline-?"

"... and i think you're right." He offered a hand. Color trickled back into the world as the fight ended. "let's talk about it over grillby's. i know a shortcut." Without hesitation, Frisk reached out. The world dissolved under their feet, they were falling, falling, falling-!

So it was no surprise that they landed painfully. "Ugh..." No matter how many shortcuts Sans- _their Sans_ \- took them on, they would always want to throw up in the aftermath. This time was no exception.

"woah, kiddo. careful there." He reached out and patted Frisk awkwardly on the back. After a bit of panting, they wiped their mouth and nodded. "I'm good now, thanks. Is this Grillby's?"

"Yup." Sans pushed the door open and went to lean on the counter. "have a seat."

Frisk looked around. No customers, and even Grillby himself was gone. "Where is everyone?"

Sans buried his head in his arms, eyelights snuffed out again. "hn."

"...When you said I 'killed everyone', did you mean that your human-?"

"that _thing_ wasn't even human."

' _even if they were, they'd cast away their humanity_ _long ago.'_

"that is to say, they weren't you… there's no way that was the human i dreamed about."

"?"

"The human from those dreams, where everything goes right, and we make it to the surface..."

"it's you, ain't it?"

"..."

"...you're Frisk. were we friends in your timeline?"

Frisk smiled, the first one since this whole mess started. "Friends? Geez, Sans, we were basically family! Me, you, Toriel- you called her Tori after you met, she was the lady behind the door- Alphys, even Undyne, and can't forget Papy-"

"papy? You called him papy?"

"Yeah, we were besties!"

"But… they killed everyone, didn't they? The 'Frisk' from this timeline. And now..." They had a horrible realization. "Sans! If I'm here-"

"-then that person is in my timeline, aren't they?!"

Sans had come to this conclusion much earlier, and nodded. "i have an idea to get us there, but it's- i- i... shouldn't..." He felt the presence of an old acquaintance behind him, almost as if warning him not to do it.

"no," he turned towards where he sensed the presence was, "i have to. c'mon, kid." Sans grabbed Frisk's hand and pulled them out the bar.

' _Since when did Sans become so…'_ for lack of a better word, ' _so motivated?'_ they thought, saying aloud, "Where are we going?"

"just hold on tight, kid. and, uh," he hesitated. "s'gonna be different from the other teleports, so. don't let go."

 _*zhwarp_

An old friend looked on with a sad, worried smile on his face…

". . . ❄HOUGH ❄H✋S ✋S H✋GHL✡ ✋LLOG✋CAL, ✋ BEL✋✞V ✞ ✋N ✡OU . . ."

" ."

* * *

Aren't you glad I'm not one of those evil people who doesn't put translations?

\- Mirriashi


	5. Chapter 5: Please don't Die

**Chapter 5; Please Don't Die**

Everyone's shocked faces stared at her, except for Sans. He was the only one doing something, suspending her in the air.

' _Heh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that it's the comedian who stops me again.'_

With a flick of his hand, Chara went flying into the wall with enough force to crack it. "AAAAUUUUGH!" She felt herself lose quite a few of her 92 health points, along with her knife. Again.

Sans glanced at her condition.

*L.V. 19 - 86/92 H.P: Isn't the kiddo that you 'no' and 'L.O.V.E.'.

He couldn't bring himself to smile at the pun. "where… did you get all that L.V. from, kid?" already he was sweating, though not from exerting himself.

"SANS!" The former queen and his brother cried in unison. Sans drew his hand back, ready for another fling. "you.. wouldn't happen to be that- thing- from all those nightmares, would you?" This time, Chara landed much harder on the ground, the dust on her clothes from all the monsters she slew rising up to make a cloud. This Sans was fresh and not emotionally compromised, making him a greater danger when angered.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ TO THE HUMAN? THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT ALLOW SUCH ACTS!" Papyrus reached out to his brother, but Sans' next words stopped him cold.

"what? don't tell me..." he turned his back to Chara for a moment. "you guys don't have those nightmares too?" Facing each monster while he talked, Sans ticked nightmares off on his fingers as he said them. "alph."

"i know you must've seen undyne here die at least a hundred times." The warrior amongst them did not snap back when he next spoke to her, nor did the current scientist deny this. "undyne. how many times did you just barely save monster kid from 'falling' by the human's hands, only to be put down moments later?"

"i don't know 'bout you, lady, or you, bro, but i guess you all have the benefit of those nightmares being… relatively short." To everyone's dismay, he kept throwing Chara around. He lifted his left hand up, right hand pushing down to summon some bones. They soared through the air, but just before their soul touched-

"Sans! That's ENOUGH!" Large, furry paws stopped him.

"tori..." Toriel crossed the room in a few great strides, kneeling in front of 'her child'. "tori, wait!"

He fell silent when a glare that could kill was thrown his way.

"My child… are you alright?" Chara felt her adopted mother's warm embrace, just like all those many years ago. "Please, help me understand… what is going on?"

"M... Mom…?"

"And... where _did_ you gain this much L.V.? "

"tori, please!" Sans started to them, but this time, Papyrus succeeded in stopping him. "BROTHER! I REALIZE THAT THESE DREAMS OF YOURS ARE TROUBLING, BUT… I TRUST LADY DREEMUR TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS."

Toriel was still hugging Chara.

"Mom, I..." They had nothing to say. This was new, how were they supposed to know what to do?

"My child, where did you learn that name? 'Chara'?"

"SANS, PLEASE! COOPERATE!" Papyrus held Sans in a firm grip, but gravity seemed to like the shorter of the two a bit too much at the moment…

With trembling hands, Chara reached for their knife. "I'm so sorry..."

*You feel your sins crawling on your back.

"LOOK OUT!" Sans picked her up once more.

Toriel, thinking he meant harm (which, by all means, he certainly did), threw a fireball at Sans. "UNHAND MY CHILD!"

Now, usually, Sans would've dodged. He had to be good at it, with the one H.P. thing and all. But then there was Papyrus, holding him still with magic so he couldn't teleport. With no time to summon his other means of defense, Sans' eyes registered his death before him. His mouth moved to say the words that no one quite heard;

"please, I'm begging you all, don't die."

* * *

Ey, this chapter is the longest yet! That should be cause for celebration, but of COURSE you had to kill my angsty lil' favorite character for all time, Scotch. Of course you did. Nah, I don't blame you, besides, it's not about me.

Who's your favorite character? Leave a review down below!

-Mirriashi


End file.
